1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for collecting a trailing cable, in particular of a construction elevator, according to the preamble of claim 1.
2. Description of Related Art
A device such as this is known from practical use. In the case of construction elevators, the trailing cable connects a power source at the bottom to the drive unit of a lifting cab which can be moved up and down along a ladder or a mast. The arrangement is normally designed such that this trailing cable hangs down loosely from the lifting cab and from its drive unit and is withdrawn or pulled out of the device for collecting the trailing cable to a greater or lesser extent depending on the respective height position of the lifting cab. In practice, a device such as this is, for example, in the form of a simple, round barrel, also referred to as a cable pot, which is open at the top.
One disadvantage in this case is that, although the round cable, which is used in practice and hangs down loosely, is in general guided as it enters the cable pot, it is, however, placed in an uncontrolled manner in the cable pot and comes to rest twisted to a greater or lesser extent in the cable pot after a number of load cycles. In the end, this increases the risk of deformation caused by shifting of the cable assembly, or even the risk of the trailing cable breaking, which can lead to a shorter operating time and therefore to a decreasing life of the cable. In addition, a cable pot of the abovementioned type occupies a large amount of space on the ground.